


Nightmares Are Red

by Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hope, Hopeful Ending, How to Train Your Dragon References, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, Love Poems, My First AO3 Post, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Post-Dragons: Race to the Edge, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan/pseuds/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan
Summary: Snotlout decides to take the plunge and write a love poem to Minden for Freyja's Day. Minlout fic.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Minden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares Are Red

Nightmares are red,  
Razorwhips are gray.  
I really like you... a lot,  
More than words can say.

The Gronkles are brown,  
Zipplebacks are green.  
You're the most beautiful  
Woman I've ever seen.

Deathsongs are yellow;  
Fireworms are, too.  
Honeycomb is sweet,  
And so are you.

Changewings are red,  
Screaming Deaths are white.  
I fell for you when  
You kissed me that night.

Nadders are blue,  
Night Furies are black.  
Could I ever hope  
Of you loving me back?

Nightmares are red,  
Razorwhips are silver,  
If any Valkyrie should choose me  
I want you to be her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first work posted on this profile. It's also now one of a very few that has Minlout in it, specifically. I'm very excited. I can't wait to write more poems and stories for this couple! They're just so amazing together and the chemistry and compatibility between them is just so beautiful to watch. I'm just sad that they're not canon... save for my world. lol XD
> 
> I'll be making more works for Minlout, as well as for Heathlegs and Ruffthrok, when I can. But I just wanted to post this in celebration for the New Year. 
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! Have a productive and blessed 2020! ^_^
> 
> Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokShipper


End file.
